


Eye of the Beholder

by jdjunkie



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-12
Updated: 2012-04-12
Packaged: 2017-11-03 12:52:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/381528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jdjunkie/pseuds/jdjunkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lips parted, eyes narrowed, she acknowledged his presence. She wanted him there, Jack had no doubt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eye of the Beholder

**Author's Note:**

> Suggested by a wordle at paian's journal many moons ago. 
> 
> My interpretation was: "High on off-world pot, Daniel is laughingly seduced by a woman at a party as Jack watches longingly from a doorway." So naturally I had to write it.

Eyes that were a curious lavender and clear like a Minnesota summer lake seared Jack’s soul as they fixed on him in the bedroom doorway.

All evening, she had flirted heavily with him. As eye fucks went, it was magnificent. Time and again as he toured the party, glad-handing the alien elders along with Daniel, she sought him out with sultry glances. Upping the ante, she touched his arm as she passed, brushed his shoulder when she refilled his goblet, her irritation growing when he singularly failed to respond. At a signal from the chief, she handed around pipes to smoke. Jack declined. Daniel took a brief drag, inhaling just once. But it was enough. The substance was narcotic-laden. Naturally.

Pissed at another perceived snub from Jack, the woman turned her attention to Daniel. Vulnerable, hurting, still-grieving Daniel, just eight weeks on from Sha’uri’s death and so fucking lonely. Yes, he responded. Why wouldn’t he? The woman was stupendously beautiful and attentive and alive.

So, Jack watched from a safe but visible distance as she flirted and touched and brushed some more. Same MO. Different outcome.

And yeah, he should have stopped it, probably would have if Carter and Teal’c had been there with their patented head tilt and eyebrow raises of silent condemnation, but, hey, the boy was having fun. He was so far out of it he’d never get it up. In the morning, he’d have the mother of all headaches and, a couple of Tylenol later, it would be forgotten. Like it had never happened. No harm, no foul.

So, yeah. Go for it, Daniel. Believe you can fuck Sha’uri out of your system and start to live again.

Jack watched as the woman whispered in Daniel’s ear, giggled, ran a finger down the length of his arm and caught his hand, drawing him to his feet. Bright eyes flashed triumphantly at him as she led Daniel to a small bedroom off the main hall.

He followed, leaned against the doorjamb; let her see he was there and not going anywhere. Lips parted, eyes narrowed, she acknowledged his presence. She wanted him there, Jack had no doubt.

Daniel muttered an approximation of sweet nothings, fumbled at her silk clothing, fumbled more at his own. Growing impatient, she pushed Daniel flat on the silk sheet-covered dais, opened his BDU pants and drew out his soft dick, licking and sucking and jerking him erect. And all the time, her eyes remained fixed on Jack.

He hid is growing anger behind a studied nonchalance; refuse to react as her skilful handling brought Daniel to full hardness in her mouth. Daniel groaned softly, let out a series of pleasured moans and clutched the sheet.

It took mere seconds. Daniel came with a wrenching sob and called out something that may have been his dead wife’s name, and that clawed at Jack’s gut more than he would have thought possible.

“Enough,” Jack ground out, breaking eye contact to take off his jacket and drape it gently over a now passed-out Daniel. He ran his hand over Daniel’s head, a rough tender caress he couldn’t suppress.

And lavender eyes said, “Your loss. I would have sucked you. You could have fucked me.”

And brown eyes replied, “You lose. It was never you I wanted to fuck.”

 

ends


End file.
